


Road to Recovery

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Series: Archiekins' Recovery [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Archie was not doing well. He'd lost the supposed love of his life and now he didn't know how to go on, Geraldine hadn't even said goodbye. Luckily for Archie he has a supportive group of people surrounding him, wanting nothing more than to see their red haired sun, shine.





	1. Wash away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing like this. So i apologise if this is not quite what you were hoping for.

Archie Andrews felt dirty, unclean. Constantly being told by people he held most dear that what had happened was wrong and that he was a victim. He didn’t believe it, he didn’t want to.

He wanted it, he loved her. She was supposed to be the love of his life. She loved him; he loved her at least that’s what he thought. But was he right. Why did he feel like this?

Clean, he felt like maybe he would feel better after a shower. Moving on autopilot Archie made his way to the bathroom, still remembering to lock the door and switched the shower on and climbed under the spray. His clothes quickly becoming soaked. The material clinging and sticking to his skin, he wanted it off. Ripping off his shirt in a blind panic, next of came his jeans and he turned up the heat of the water as hot as he could make it and sat on the floor of the shower in nothing but his boxers, the scalding water cascading down his body.

That was how his father, Fred Andrews found his son an hour later. 

The construction worker came home from work after a long day, trying to deal with the current issues within his construction company and when he arrived home, he heard their dog Vegas barking and after he had patted the Labrador retriever ‘hello’, he started looking for his son. He knew that the teenager should have been home by now. 

“Arch, Archie” Fred shouted hoping to garner his son’s attention but he received no response, he made his way up to his son’s room. He reached his son’s room, he reached for his son’s bedroom door and just as he was about to open the door he heard the shower running. 

“Arch, Archie, son is everything ok in there?” Fred asked knocking on the locked bathroom door, honouring his son’s privacy.

This went on for several minutes, with Fred receiving no reply. He started to worry but he also wanted to continue respecting his son’s boundaries and privacy especially after the recent events involving Archie and his music teacher.

Eventually the fathers worry won out and he began shouting and pounding his fists on the door. He then ultimately decided to kick the door open and when the door flew open Fred found his son curled up on the floor of the shower, his skin slowly turning darker shades of red with every beat of water against the red headed teen’s skin. Fred could now hear over the sounds of the shower, the sounds of his son’s cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the brevity of this chapter and how rubbish it is, it was a spur of the moment update.

Fred immediately rushed to his son's side. He saw the redness of his skin where the water was starting to burn, the young teenagers usually pale complexion.

 

The elder was quick then to turn off the water, grabbing a towel that was hung nearby and wrapping the youth in it, before cradling him in his arms. 

 

Archie wasn't truly aware of what was going on until he felt the soft and dry material of the towel being wrapped around him and the sensation of being pulled into someones embrace, someone safe. 

 

The father began whispering words of comfort into his child's ear. Archie looked up, his brown eyes gazing up at his fathers face, bright with tears that were still making there way down the young boys cheeks.

 

"D-Dad?" He questioned, he hadn't known how long he'd been in the shower but his dad certainly wasn't home when he started. 

 

"I'm here Arch, i'm here, you're ok, you're safe" he soothed, carding his hand through the damp mop of red hair. 

 

"W-what happened?" the teen questioned, he didn't know what to do or what was happening to him. He was lost, lost in his own mind and had no means of escape. 

 

"i found you, Arch how long have you been here? what were you trying to do?" Fred questioned, his voice as soft as he could get it. 

"i-i dunno dad, i feel dirty, this is my fault, it's all my fault i'm sorry, i'm so sorry" Archie began sobbing.

 

Fred could do nothing but just hold and attempt to soothe his boy.


End file.
